Virgen y Embarazada
by Sxkxitx
Summary: (Reeditado, misma autora Sakaita) Sakura queda embarazada por un descuido en un hospital, su novio la deja, sus padres la corren y solo ese desconocido que es el padre de su hijo le tendera la mano, Sakura y Sasuke seran padre aunque jamás han tenido contacto fisico, la novia de este les hara la vida imposible, ¿Podra esta joven madre virgen encontrar el amor en el padre de su bebe
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridas lectoras, antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia es de mi completa autoría, la escribí hace ya unos años, fue exactamente mi 1er fanfic, estaba muy mal escrito (Faltas de ortografía mortales, mala redacción, narración... Uuffff terrible me da vergüenza lean eso jaja) ya que me guíe de fanfics que estaban igual o quizás mejor que yo, el chiste es que en eso del 2009 aproximadamente tuvo éxito y lo amaba en verdad le tengo tanto cariño que deseo reescribirlo de un modo mas decente, ojalá les guste y no se dejen engañar: Este fic esta bajo mi seudónimo **Sakaita (En Mundo SasuSaku y )** y solo lo publicare bajo este nombre y el de **Sxkxitx en ,** espero me avisen si lo ven en otra parte :) en **mi página en facebook Sakilovemuffin** o en alguna de estas cuentas proporcionadas.

Este fic ya lo había publicado recalco hace años pero en se perdió cuando borraron fics y cuentas. De nuevo lo reeditó por que fue mi primer fic y tenia muchísimos errores que intento pulir hoy :)

**Nota:** No planeo cambiar nada en la trama si esto llegase a ocurrir avisare con anticipación :) **OTRA COSITA...** Si son nuevas en la historia plis no lean la primera xD esta muy mal escrita y probablemente haga cambios, si ya la leyeron las invito hacerlo de nuevo ;) esta vez no las defraudare.

**IMPORTANTE:**

Por cierto mucho después de hacer el fic supe de una telenovela no se si es venezolana o colombiana que tiene esta trama, investigue y efectivamente me es un tanto molesto que lleguen a pensar que la fusile pero para no entrar en dime y diretes pondrá la nota que tiene trama parecida: **Personajes me Masashi Kishimoto, Adaptación de trama de la telenovela Juana la Virgen. Historia en general desarrollada por Sakaita.**

**POR CIERTO ESTE FIC HA SIDO PLAGIADO VARIAS VECES :( POR FA AVISENME SI SABEN DE OTRO PLAGIO U_U** PERO ES SOLO MÍO! Y TENGO PRUEBAS POR SI NO LES CONSTA.

:)

**Capítulo. 1 Un pequeño grave error**

El sol comenzaba a salir parecía que hoy seria un día muy bonito excepto para cierta pelirosa que no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de levantarse de su cómoda cama, ella era Sakura Haruno de dieciocho años hoy tenia que ir a realizarse unos exámenes médicos de todo el cuerpo y cuando digo todo es todo, ya que en la escuela adonde iría requerían saber que tenia buena salud y este era uno de sus indispensables requisitos.

– ¡Sakura levántate o llegaras tarde a tu cita con el médico!- Grito su madre desde la cocina mientras le preparaba el desayuno para la chica, el aroma a huevos revueltos y café subió hasta la habitación de la joven de ojos verdes.

– ¡No quiero ir!-Dijo la chica y se volvió a meter entre las sábanas, eran tan cómodas y acogedoras que le era casi imposible abandonarlas.

– ¡Sakura Haruno juro que si no te levantas ahora mismo veras las consecuencias! ¡Baja a desayunar ahora!- Demando su madre con voz firme y autoritaria, totalmente tenebrosa.

- Bueno con ese tono quien no accede- Dijo con fastidio y bajo a desayunar, sabía que su madre no amenazaba en vano.

En otra parte de la ciudad una joven pareja se encontraba alistándose, ellos también tenían una cita médica ya que la prometida de esta joven pareja no podía tener hijos y era lo que mas deseaba o al menos lo que ella decía, su novio probablemente no esta muy contento con aquello jamás se había visto con hijos y envejeciendo con Karin.

–Sasuke mi amor podrías apurarte el doctor nos espera.- dijo una pelirroja, alta de buen cuerpo, bien vestida ese traje sastre acentuaba su buen cuerpo y le quedaba estupendo al mirarse al espejo, probablemente llamaría la atención de muchos en el camino pero la atención de su amado novio, esa era otra cosa.

–Karin por que tanta maldita urgencia.-Dijo él con fastidio, la simple idea de pisar un hospital, tener que entrar a un estúpido cubículo y masturbarse para obtener su preciada descendencia era molesto y mas al saber que en el hospital sabrían que eso haría.

–Ya lo hablamos, ese doctor va a lograr que pueda tener un bebe y es obvio por que tienes que ir tu, necesita la semilla, entiendes, ¿No?-Karin hablaba como si fuera algo sencillo, como hornear un pastel, tomarían el semen de Sasuke lo unirían a uno de sus óvulos esperando que uno de los cinco espermas diera un embarazo, si eso no ocurría lo intentaría de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que su cuerpo aceptara cumplir su capricho.

–Karin si no puedes tener hijos no me importa mejor, así el día que nos hartemos el uno del otro nada nos mantendrá unidos.- Siempre tan franco y crudo, el no descartaba la idea de divorsiarcie lo pensó desde el día que se planeo su compromiso.

–Que insensible eres Uchiha. Y pensar que contigo me pienso casar.- Intento sonar molesta pero tampoco quería provocar una discusión y menos ahora que casi podría jurar que tenia a Sasuke Uchiha con la soga al cuello.

–Nadie te esta obligando.-Grito - Que a mí, sí.- Susurro Sasuke molesto.

Mientras tanto en el hospital se encontraban discutiendo un par de enfermeras, parecían nuevas ambas siempre que se distraían causaban caos. – ¡Que estúpida! Eres TenTen ¿Como pudiste revolver los papeles de los pacientes?- Dijo una rubia de ojos azulados y larga cabellera.

–Mira Yamanaka aquí la estúpida es otra y no se por que haces tanto alboroto. Solo son dos pacientes.-Contesto tranquilamente, TenTen confiaba en que nada malo ocurriría, siempre salían ventajosas en sus tonterías.

–Ay ya, le llevare esto a la doctora Tsunade y tu entregale esto a el doctor Iruka.- TenTen asintió.

–Ino.-La llamo antes de que esta se marchara camino al consultorio de Tsunade. - ¿Y si nos equivocamos?

–No seas tonta aquí dice que el doctor Iruka tiene que hacer un chequeo nada mas y los de Tsunade son de una mujer que no puede tener hijos.-TenTen retomo confianza, por algo Ino era una enfermera estrella.

–TenTen, solo por si acaso, tu y yo, no sabes absolutamente nada de nada.-Ambas asintieron mirándose cómplices.

Mas tarde Ino se encontraba junto a la doctora Tsunade, una experta en lograr embarazos en los casos mas complicados en su consultorio se veían bellas fotos de los pequeños bebes que logro traer al mundo, por algo la solicitaban tanto. –Ino ¿Ya tenemos los espermas del Señor Uchiha? -Pregunto la rubia, era una doctora que difícilmente aparentaba su edad, buen cuerpo, atractiva pero con mal genio en ocasiones.

–Sí, su prometida esta en la otra habitación ya esta todo listo.- Ino le había dado indicaciones sobre que se quedara en bata y sin ropa, que no estuviera nerviosa y que el proceso era rápido y sencillo.

–Me sorprende que tan joven quiera ser madre esta niña.- Dijo Tsunade al ver su edad.

–Sí, es raro, aunque las chicas de hoy en día son mas apresuradas, se casan y tienen hijos antes de los treinta.- Ino hablaba como si le sobrara experiencia, Tsunade asintió a sus palabras eran un tanto ciertas.

Con el doctor Iruka, algo parecido estaba pasando, revisó los papeles que TenTen le dio, leyó y puso manos a la obra. –Bueno señorita Karin comenzaremos en seguida.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

– ¿Usted cree que todo salga bien? -Pregunto ansiosa.

–Claro esto es algo de lo mas normal.-Dijo el tranquilamente, pues si, un chequeo general era normal, pero no precisamente era lo que ella quería.

– ¿Enserio? -Pregunto incrédula.

–Claro póngase esta bata y comenzaremos.- Dio otro par de indicaciones, Karin por fin cumpliría su sueño o eso creía ella.

Mientras tanto Sakura no pregunto nada, ciertamente no tenia dudas, Tsunade solo se mostro seria y dedicada a su revisión, le comento algo sobre bebes y la fertilidad y su pelvis perfecta para tener un bebe pero ella tenia cosas mas interesantes en que pensar, como en ver a su novio dentro de un rato.

Karin se levanto con cuidado de la camilla, Iruka la vio extrañado, parecías extraña, probablemente estaba incomoda y por ello caminaba extraño, como si tuviera una pelota sujeta entre sus piernas.

–Doctor Iruka, dígame cuando podré saber si la inseminación funciono. Mi prometido y yo nos morimos por ser padres.- Pregunto al salir del baño después de cambiarse la bata de hospital.

– ¿No entiendo de que me habla?- Se mostro desconcertado.

– ¿Como que no entiende? Yo vine aquí para que logren que quede embarazada o ¿Que demonios me hizo? -Se mostro molesta de inmediato, sus mejillas estaban rojas de cólera.

–Aquí dice que solo venia por un chequeo médico.- Tomo los papeles y ella los miro cuando se los arrebato de las manos. -Creo que cambiaron su expediente.- Karin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

–Lo que usted trata de decirme es que hay por ahí una mujer con un bebe de mi prometido, ¿O me equivoco? -Pregunto alterada.

–No lo se, quizás sí, o quizás no, hablare rápidamente con Tsunade.

Karin grito, insulto a todo aquel que pasaba por su camino, las enfermeras y demás médico intentaban calmarla pues intentaban lograr guardar su buena reputación ante los demás pacientes. Tsunade al enterarse quiso igualmente asesinar a alguien pero no sabia a quien con exactitud, pidió hablar con la joven pareja. –Hubo una terrible confusión, ofrezco mis disculpas y les aseguro buscare al o los responsables.

– ¿Que paso con mi bebe? -Pregunto Karin muy molesta.

–La joven no lo sabe, incluso ya se fue. Esperemos tres semanas, puede ser que su cuerpo rechace el producto, estoy casi segura de ello.

–Tenemos que encontrarla.- Por fin hablo Sasuke, Karin se enojo por aquello. -No me mires así Karin, pero no puedo permitir que un hijo mío ande por ahí, si esto llegase a ser posible.

Al llegar a su apartamento Karin no hacia mas que chillar y echar rabieta, Sasuke se marcho para ir a trabajar y despejar su mente de tanto alboroto y preocupaciones. Karin sollozaba sobre que dirían sus padres y los de Sasuke, quería matar a todos, uno a uno por esta tontería.

***

**GRACIAS por leer, una cosita dejen mensajito si quieren conti, de hecho la seguiré xD debo hacer bien esto es un propósito importante para mi :) hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola gracias por leer es sumamente importante para mi volver a escribir este fic. E intentar mejorarlo, quizás no este al cien pero esta mil veces mejor que la primera vez que lo publique. **  
**NOTA: EN SU 1ERA PUBLICACIÓN ESTE CAPITULO ABARCABA MAS, PERO COMO SOLO ERAN DIALOGOS POR ELLO ERA MAS LARGO, HASTA AHORA LA TRAMA SIGUE IGUAL, SOLO HE PUESTO MAS TEXTO Y LOS CAPITULOS SE HAN CAMBIADO EN EL SENTIDO DE QUE ARTE DEL CAPITULO 1 ENTA EN EL 2 Y DEL 2 HAY EN EL TRES, SOLO SE RECORRIO ****J**** PERO TODO SIGUE IGUAL ¡**

**Capítulo 2 Sola**

Las tres semanas pasaron volando, Sakura disfrutaba de su vida como cualquier chica normal, Sakura estaba feliz pues ya era prometida de Sai, todo le iba de maravilla, excepto que hace unos días no paraba de vomitar pero le resto importancia y pensó que probablemente seria la comida que comió en la calle con Sai. Por otra parte Sasuke y Karin solo discutían de lo que podría pasar si la chica misteriosa decidiera tener al bebe, Karin quería que ella lo abortara, pero Sasuke no pensaba igual ya que les había dicho a sus padres y su madre se emociono mucho.

—Buenos días soy Sakura Haruno y vengo por unos resultados.—Dijo la chica a una enfermera que estaba en la pequeña recepción. Su cara se transformó a una seria.

—Disculpe señorita Haruno, pero tendrá que pasar con la doctora.—Sakura noto nerviosismo en la joven enfermera.

— ¿Que pasa? ¿Es algo grave verdad?— Pregunto algo asustada. Pero la enfermera se hizo de oídos sordos.

—Pase por aquí la doctora la espera.—Dijo la enfermera.

Cuando Sakura entro se sorprendió ya que no era la única, pudo ver a una pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos y un apuesto hombre de cabellos negros. La miraron como si acabaran de ver un fantasma.

—Buenos días Sakura, toma asiento por favor.—Dijo la doctora amablemente y con una cara de preocupación.

— ¿Que ocurre? ¿Tengo algo malo? —La doctora tomo una bucanada de aire y después de mirar a los dos desconocidos, miro los verdes ojos de Sakura.

—Sakura iré directo al grano, hace tres semanas te realizamos una inseminación artificial, por equivocación. Aun no sabemos que pudo haber pasado —Hizo una breve pausa y saco algo del cajón de su escritorio. — Para estar seguros, ¿Podrías hacerte este test de embarazo?

— Insinúa...¿Insinúa que puedo estar embarazada?

—Si. Por favor, has la prueba cariño, necesitamos saber.—Sakura tomo la prueba con sus manos temblorosas, Karin mordió su labio en muestra de nervios, coraje y rabia. Sasuke se mantenía serio, no se atrevía a mirar a aquella joven, sentía que era el causante de todo.

Sakura entro al baño y siguió los pasos de la prueba, al salir miro a la doctora quien tomo su mano, ambas miraron que revelaba el test y ahí estaba, era una realidad el signo de + esta sumamente marcado, ni difuminado ni borroso, era totalmente real, Tsunade le pregunto a Sakura si había sentido algo extraño y esta le conto sus síntomas. Era evidente, espera un hijo.

— Ay, ¡No! No, no pueder ser, me voy a casar en unos meses, mis padres... —Sakura se agarraba la cabeza y no paraba de llorar.

—Tu no eres la única con problemas.—Hablo Karin mientras se paraba frente de ella.

— ¿Tú quien demonios eres? —Dijo exaltada Sakura arrementiendo contra la pelirroja de mal carácter.

—Yo tendría que ser la madre de ese niño.—Le dijo con rencor en sus palabras.

—Y él ¿Quien es?— Dijo señalando a Sasuke quien se había mantenido serio, callado.

—Yo soy el padre de tu hijo, nuestro.—Karin sintió que pateaban su roja cabeza, Sakura lo miro incrédulo.

— ¿Saben que? yo me voy no quiero saber nada de este hospital, ni de nadie de ustedes—Dijo la chica entre lágrimas, tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo del consultorio.

Sakura corrió hasta que llego a un pequeño parque donde se sentó en una banca y se dedico a mirar a los pequeños niños que corrían y jugaban con sus madres, pensaba en que iban a decir de ella, Sai creería lo peor ya que ella siempre le decía que debía llegar virgen al matrimonio, sus padres eran tan conservadores que seguramente la odiarían. No paraba de llorar, miro a alguien que se sentó a su lado. —Se que esto es difícil, pero tenemos que encontrar una solución, juntos por que ese niño es de los dos.—Dijo Sasuke seguro de sus palabras.

—Ni siquiera se tu nombre.—Respondió ella entre lágrimas y gimoteos.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Como te llamas tú? —Ella limpio sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que Sasuke le ofreció.

—Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

— Que quieres hacer? ¿Que quieres que hagamos? —Sakura se perdió en sus ojos negros, su voz tan cálida. Le daba confianza.

—Yo no lo se, tengo que hablar con mis padres y Sai.—Sasuke se enfoco a ese nombre, Sai, ¿Quien diantres era Sai?

— ¿Tu novio?

—Sí. No creo que me perdone, no creo que comprenda.—Sonaba tan triste que Sasuke se compadeció de ella.

—Si él te ama, si él en verdad te quiere lo creerá y entenderá.

— ¿Y si no lo hace?

—No te ama, suelo ser muy franco, pero es lo que pienso.

Sakura se puso de pie —Debo irme, es tarde y me esperan en casa. —Hizo un movimiento para entregarle el pañuelo a Sasuke.

Él negó, dijo que era un regalo—Dame tu numero telefónico por favor.

—Claro, eres el padre de mi hijo, ¿No? —Una broma cruel, para un momento cruel, así era ella en ocasiones.

Habían pasado un par de días desde la última vez que Sakura hablo con Sasuke. El por su parte decidió no molestar a la chica por unos días para que pensara que era lo que ella quería, él también necesitaba tiempo para pensar ya que desde que conoció a la pelirosa no dejaba de pensarla, quizá era por que ella seria la madre de su primer hijo, cosa extraña ya que él jamás quiso hijos pero su madre estaba tan ilusionada, y luego pensaba en los verdes ojos de Sakura y suponía que una persona buena, noble y dulce podía tener esos ojos tan transparentes y por ello seria una madre admirable.

Por su parte Karin no dejaba de maldecir al mundo, a Sakura, a Tsunade, etc, etc, pero por trabajo tuvo que viajar ya que era modelo de una marca de tintes y productos para el cabello y debía seguir trabajando ya que había un contrato de por medio.

La pelirosa se encontraba caminando hacia su casa después de caminar por horas pensando de que manera le contaría a sus padres lo sucedido, Sakura abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a su madre, la recibía muy contenta, demasiado para su gusto.

—Sakura que bueno que llegas hija tenemos visitas.—Dijo su madre con una enorme sonrisa.

Su madre la tomo del brazo, y la llevo camino al jardín trasero que tanto cuidaba, lleno de flores y una hermosa fuente en su centro.—Sakurita, te hemos estado esperando.—Dijo la madre de Sai, una mujer de voz gritona, muy fina pero muy chismosa, imprudente y en ocasiones insoportable.

— Cariño Sai y sus padres vinieron a formalizar su compromiso.—Su madre era la mas feliz, Sai era de buena familia y buen partido, hace unas semanas Sakura hubiera brincado gustosa pero no podía celebrar, no había motivo alguno por cual ser feliz en ese instante. Sakura se puso pálida, sufrió de un leve vértigo—Sakura ¿Estas bien?—Dijo Sai que se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano mostrando preocupación.

—Sai yo tengo que hablar contigo, a solas.—Dijo la pelirosa preocupada y en voz baja.

Sus padres entraron para beber un café y galletas de mantequilla que horneo la madre de Sakura hace unas horas.—Sai hay algo que tengo que decirte, pero antes respóndeme una pregunta.—Él asintió.

—Lo que quieras Sakura.—Respondió para confirmarle.

—¿ Tu me amas?—Pregunto con la voz temblorosa y nerviosa.

—Por su puesto.

Ella respiro hondo, —Hace un mes, cuando fui al hospital hubo un grave error, cuando tuve que ir por mis resultados la enfermera me dijo que debía ir con la doctora —Sai parecía preocupado, confundido. —Cuando fui donde ella me contó que cambiaron expedientes con una mujer que quería tener un bebe de su pareja, pero la que termino embarazada fui yo.— Sai abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sentía que la sangre le hervía.

— ¿Tu crees que yo me trago ese cuento?—Grito encolerizado. — Tan estúpido me crees?

—Tu...

—Podré quererte Sakura, pero perdonarte un engaño.—La apunto con el dedo— ¡Eso nunca! —Señalo su vientre—No me haré cargo de un niño que no es mio.

—Sai, yo nunca he estado con un hombre. Yo te amo a ti, solo a ti.—Lloraba Sakura e intentaba tomarlo del brazo.

—Eres falsa. Muchas veces me dijiste que esperaramos y mira ¡Te has acostado con el primero que se te pone enfrente!—Soltó el agarre de ella —Eres una cualquiera vestida de mujigata.

Estas palabras le rompieron el corazón a la chica ella quería a Sai pero no le permitiría ni un insulto mas. No podía dejarse pisotear de esa forma. — ¡Cállate!—Grito ella y le dio una bofetada marca diablo, Sai enfurecido prefirió ir por sus padres y marcharse antes de tocar a Sakura y hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse el resto de su vida.

— ¡Vámonos! —Ordeno sin reparos, Sakura lo siguió hecha un mar de lágrimas.

— Que ocurre aquí.—Hablo serio el padre de Sakura, Sakumo Haruno, cabellos castaños, piel blanca y ojos mas oscuros que los de Sakura.

—Lo que pasa es que se cancela el compromiso, no va haber boda.—Dijo Sai mas calmado y sereno, intentando digerir la amarga noticia.

—No puedes hacerle esto a mi hija. Al menos no sin una explicación.—Miro al chico muy molesto.

—Su hija, lo que su hija me ha hecho es la peor cosa que alguien pueda hacerle a un hombre enamorado, la peor traición de una mujer a un hombre.—El padre de Sakura se acerco a ella jalándola de los brazos y zangoloteándola.

— Sakura ¿Que hiciste? —Grito enfurecido su padre, ella sollozaba más y mas fuerte, su padre jamás la había tratado así, jamás la había tocado.

— ¡Diles! Anda, diles que estas esperando un hijo de quien sabe quien.—La madre de Sai se llevo las manos al pecho, mientras la mamá de Sakura quedaba en shock.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, molestos e intrigados por lo que ocurrió con Sakura, el compromiso y el supuesto embarazo, Sai se marcho con sus padres muy indignado con su orgullo maltratado, ahora lo mas difícil venia para Sakura, enfrentar a sus padres y su intolerancia.

—Siempre te ensenamos principios, moral. Niña de diez.—Decía su madre entre sollozos.

—Yo puedo explicarles, todo ha sido un gran error.—Murmuraba.

—Vete.—Dijo secamente su papá—Vete de mi casa ahora mismo, agradece que dejare que te lleves tus cosas.

—No tengo a donde ir.—Miro a su madre en esperanza de algún apoyo—Mamá, por favor, ayúdame.

—No puedo contradecir a tu padre.—Siempre era lo mismo, su madre estaba hecha a la antigua, tan tradicionalista siempre abnegada.

— ¿Que les pesa mas? ¿Que tendré un hijo? O Que ya no les prestaran dinero los papás de Sai? —Se limpio las lágrimas y alzó la cara, debía ser fuerte aunque sea por este momento.

—Insolente, ¡Lárgate! —Ordeno su padre.

Sakura corrió a su habitación de inmediato, tomos dos grandes maletas y comenzó a empacar lo mas que podía, ropa y zapatos, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo pero se mantenía en pie por aquel inocente que ya hacia en su virginal vientre, después de todo era lo único que le quedaba ahora ya que todos los que amo le dieron la espalda.

Salió de la casa de sus padres sin mirar atrás, pudo escuchar el llanto de su madre, pero si ella no se compadeció, ¿Por que habría de hacerlo ella?

Comenzaba anochecer y para su suerte comenzaban a caer leves gotas de lluvia, poco a poco la gente que se encontraba en el parque comenzó irse, poco a poco el parque se quedo solo, excepto por una pelirosa que lloraba en una banca. Cuando era niña solía ir a ese parque después de alguna pelea con sus padres, esa banca era testigo de cuantas lágrimas había dejado ahí.

Sus ojos pesaban, estaba agotada, mojada y hambrienta, y sumamente sola.

— ¿Sakura? —La chica ni siquiera volteo, su rostro fue tomado por aquel hombre, era él, el chico de ojos negros, iba vestido con una gabardina negra y sus cabellos estaban tan mojados como los de ella, ¿Que hacia ahí?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gracias por leer y dejar sus bonitos comentarios**.**Espero que les siga gustando la historia y las chicas que ya lo han leído gracias por recomendarlo :') bueno nos vemos en la próxima y ya saben cualquier cosa déjenme un mensajito.**

**Capítulo 3 Un nuevo Hogar**

La lluvia se hizo mas intensa, él la miro con tristeza y ternura, se veía indefensa e intrigada seguramente por verlo aquí. — ¿Que haces aquí? —Tenía sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados seguramente de tanto llorar.

—He venido a buscarte.—Su voz era segura y tan reconfortante, por fin una palabra amable después de tanta humillación y dolor.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Tenia tu teléfono, te llame.—Ambos charlaban como si fuera un cálido día de verano.—Tu madre dijo que seguro estarías aquí.

—Mira que detalle, tan predecible soy.—Dijo con sarcasmo y amargura, mas que nada para si misma.

Salio de su cruda atmósfera cuando Sasuke tomo las maletas y comenzó a caminar

— ¿Qué haces? —Le pregunto mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¿Acaso piensas quedarte aquí? — Ella puso las manos en su cintura y frunció el seno y alegó que ella podía arreglárselas sola. Sasuke sonrió sarcásticamente— ¿Asi? Pues no parece, ¿O es que pensabas quedarte a vivir en el parque? Sakura que piensas hacer sola? Te puede pasar algo a ti y al bebe.—Se había enojado por la actitud de ella, solo quería ayudarla y ella se ponía de orgullosa.

—Esto es culpa tuya y de tu novia.—Lo señalo con el dedo —Tenia una vida y ustedes aparecieron a arruinar todo. —Sasuke bajo la cara, quizás no debió decir eso, después de todo no fue culpa de ellos, fue del hospital.

—Eres molesta.—Murmuro. Ella se enfado.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por rayos no estas molesto de que tu novia no sea la madre de tu hijo? ¿Que no te molesta? —Grito.

— ¿Qué es lo quieres que te diga? ¿Que me alegre mucho al saber lo que paso? Pues !sí!—Dejo las maletas en el suelo e hizo ademanes con las manos —Me da gusto que Karin no sea la madre de mi hijo— Sakura se quedo muda. Levanto de nuevo las maletas y comenzó a caminar, ella lo siguió.

Ninguno dijo nada en todo el camino, ella no dejaba de especular por que Sasuke dijo eso, ¿Acaso no amaba a su novia? Mientras el no dejaba de decirse lo estúpido que era por haber dicho aquello, no debió decírselo a Sakura. —Llegamos.—Dijo Sasuke, le dio la mano a ella para salir del auto y Sakura quedo boquiabierta era una palacio ante sus ojos, una mansión enorme color blanca con ventanales y balcones.

Sasuke y Sakura entraron a la casa que era mas bonita por dentro se dijo así misma, Sakura solo se limitaba a ver, mientras tanto Sasuke hablaba con una empleada de la casa.

— ¿Que necesita señor? —Pregunto la joven de cabellos oscuros, su nombre era Shizune.

—Quiero que prepares la habitación de huéspedes para Sakura.—La joven miro a la chica que seguía embobada mirando las pinturas de la casa. —También quiero pedirte que estés al tanto de Sakura, que nada le haga falta, sera tu prioridad.—Shizune sonrió, vaya, jamás había visto a el señor Sasuke tan preocupado por una mujer.

—Claro, y disculpe la indiscreción, ¿Quien es ella?

—No cambias, no te pago por preguntar.

—Disculpe, por cierto llamo la pelos de tomate...—Decía pero Sasuke frunció el seño y la interrumpió.

— ¿Quién?

—Se me salió, la joven Karin.—Dijo como niña reganada.—Dijo que le urge hablar con usted.

Sasuke subió a su habitación a darse un baño mientras Sakura platicaba con aquella joven simpática del servicio.

— ¿Desde hace mucho es amiga del señor Uchiha?

—Para ser sincera desde hace muy poco, te podría decir que lo conozco desde hace horas.—Comenzó a desempacar su ropa.

— ¿Y por que esta usted aquí?

—No te ha dicho supongo.—Dudo en decirlo.—Quizás se moleste si te cuento.

—Bueno como quiera señorita, pero no hay mentira ni secreto que dure para siempre.—La frase de su abuela siempre lograba sacar chismesitos.

Sakura sonrió—Me das confianza, te lo diré, después de todo tienes razón se sabra tarde o temprano.—Shizune dejo de doblar las sábanas. —Mis padres me echaron por que estoy esperando un bebe.

— ¿Del señor? —Casi se desmaya del impacto.

—Si. Pero no es lo que piensas.—En la cara de la chica se formo una sonrisita cómplice.

—Seré la chica de la limpieza pero se como se hacen los bebes.—Alegó.

—Es complicado, pero no creas que soy una trepadora, o que lo hice por su dinero o que se yo.

—No, no pienso eso, al contrario ojalá ya deje a la pelos de tomate el señor.—Dijo mientras apretaba una almohada.

— ¿Tan mal te cae?

—Claro, a quien no, es la hija del mismo diablo en persona, muy modelo y millonaria pero esta podrida por dentro.

— ¿Tan mala es? —Sakura se sintió incomoda, si era tan mala probablemente se pondrá igual o mas loca que en el hospital.

—Mucho, por eso el señor no la quiere ni un poquito.

—Lo he notado, ¿Enserio no la quiere? —Pregunto muy curiosa la chica. Shizune la vio divertida.

— ¿Le gusta el señor?

— ¡No!, claro que no.—Respondió sonrojada y nerviosa, no negaba que era guapo, muy, muy guapo pero era muy pronto y tenia una novia insoportable.

—Si le gusta, yo podría ayudarle—Le guiño el ojo.

—Dime Sakura, y no, no me gusta.

—Esta bien, no tengo amigas, ni tiempo tengo.

—Yo tampoco, mi mejor amiga se fue hace como tres años al extranjero y le perdí el contacto.—Suspiro melancólica.

Terminaron de conversar, Shizune se fue a terminar la cena mientras Sakura tomaba un baño.

.

Sasuke termino su baño y se puso ropa cómoda, se recostó en la cama sumamente pensativo, Sakura y ese bebe estaban en sus pensamientos. Recordó que debía llamar a su insufrible novia.

— ¡Por fin me llamas! —Se quejo Karin mientras estaba siendo maquillada para un comercial.  
—Mi padre me ha dado la solución, programaremos un aborto.

—Olvídalo, eso no pasara.—Dijo tajante y sin temor a la furia de su chica.—Es mi hijo, lleva mi sangre.

—¡Pero no mío! Mira sasuke yo busco soluciones y tu parece que no le das importancia Intentaba no exaltarse mas de la cuenta pero era casi inevitable. —Pues compremos el bebe, y así acabamos con el problema.

—No creo que Sakura sea de esas personas Karin. —Karin mordió su labio molesta.

—Vaya, ya la llamas por su nombre, te veré después.—Y colgó seguido de aquello.


End file.
